Armoredimension Neptunia
by J1killer2
Summary: She was pulled into a world of endless war, she lost everything and was force to change, now betrayed by her new friends and left for dead to the foundation, will her wish to return finally be fulfilled but how will her world be able to handle the coming storm and how will her old friends react to her? Rating: T, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE IM BACK!**

 **Yeah its been awhile since i did anything and i have a lot of reasons for it:**

 **1\. bird chewed up charger for the laptop**

 **2\. Lots of family related stuff that will not be indulged**

 **3\. School**

 **Now that thats done, I said i was going to make some crossover fanfics buuuuuuut this one wasn't actually one of them.**

 **I Just thought i'd experiment a little and made this, I don't know how many chapters I'll make but i can assure you that i will still be updating Peacemaker which will get a new name and Chapter 6 is on its way now that that's done Enjoy!**

 **PS: I do not own armored core or Hyperdimension neptuina**

* * *

Chapter 1: The end

After everything thats happened and all she's been through, she wouldn't have thought she would go down this way, being betrayed by those she thought were her friends and comrades, they went and sold her out to the Foundation.

Her AC was banged up, even with all the upgrades she installed that made it slightly more advanced, she was still unable to defeat the horde of drones that seemed endless.

She was currently held up in an abandon factory in the middle of a destroyed town, surrounded on all sides, with no real way of escaping, she was currently outside the AC, its purple and white paint scorched and peeled on every part, she was looking over the damaged done so far, the only reason why the autonomous drones haven't overrun the factory and blown it to kingdom come was due to the dozen or so sentries that she deployed as a distraction by the entrance.

Right now she was trying to weld a gash on the left arm shut with some scrap she found around the factory, her grease covered lilac hair sometimes getting in the way as she welded after fixing the arms she started welling the remaining scrap as improvised armor that would hopefully keep her going a little longer.

When she ended up in this world the first thing she learned was that this world wasn't kind, it was harsh, brutal and it would kill you in seconds if you let it. In order to make it out every day and night you were forced to adapt and keep moving, and when she met the people who she thought were her "friends", helped get her on the right path, taking care of her, acting as a net incase anything happened, and once she got the hang of it and understood how this world worked she knew she had to grow up, the once shy, innocent, selfless person she use to be was replaced by the now cold calculating, battle hardened mercenary who would use any means necessary to survive.

Once she did that they gave her her first AC and she quickly rose through the ranks, become their most valuable member, both feared and respected by the other mercenary groups in this war torn'd world.

But that didn't seem like much now, now the best mercenaries were being hunted down and slaughtered by the reaper squad, making people turn against their best out of paranoia, either telling them to leave, or by killing them out of fear that they would all get killed by the reaper squad if they stayed.

Now the same thing happened to her, her so-called friends asked her to go on mission with them and left her to die.

Even though she was smart and one helluva pilot, she had that gut feeling that she wasn't going to make it out of this one, she still has far too many things to finish, and sadly she felt she would die here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something breaking, her lilac eye turned around to see that a group of Ammon drones were pouring into the factory.

She tossed the welder back into one of her cockpits compartments, and initiated start up sequence, hearing the autonomous voice say the same line every time you activated an AC.

 **MAIN SYSTEM, ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE**

She side boosted from her current position to see the spot she was previously at engulfed in a bluish explosion by a Ammon A, she switched her right arms weapon to her battle rifle and destroyed two Ammon A's as they were starting their kamikaze attack.

Witnessing some of their friends get destroyed showed that there were a few Ammon's were S breaking off from the horde of A's to engage from long range with laser fire, as the rest moved in.

She knew that she had to keep moving, so she switched her left weapon to her sentry launcher and deployed three to distract the A drones as she moved to engage the S drones with her battle rifle, dodging their laser fire as she took out all but one drone with her battle rifle.

Before she could Destroy the last one, her AC's proximity alert rung out within the cockpit and before she could turn around she was blindsided by massive mech.

Her AC was sent into machinery, blurring her vision upon impact and dulling her senses.

Once her vision cleared up she looked at her AC's AP which was down 70% of the original amount, she looked to the culprit to find it was a To-605A getting ready to do another charge.

She got her AC up in time to avoid the charge but her left arms forearm was blown off by a Predator that entered through the same way the Ammon's did.

"Well i guess this is the end" She looked to the upper left side of her cockpit to see an ominous red button, she never used it before because it had the potential to kill her, but now that she was about to die, she could at least try to take as many with her as she could.

The predator and the To were right on top of her, saying her prayers she pressed the button, timed seemed to slow as the AC and her body began to feel the changes caused by OP-intensify, seeing a timer show there was only 30 seconds of operational time, she immediately sprung into action.

She side-stepped the predator and To, causing them to crash into each other, and Danced around the swarm of Ammon's as they all followed their programming and charged blindly forward to the still stunned Predator and To causing all of them to blow up.

She jumped towards the last Ammon S that shot her left arm of jumping from pillar to pillar as it tried to fly higher to escape the rampaging AC, but its efforts were in vain as one of its tendrils was grabbed.

She began to spin rapidly before hurling the drone towards the ground and diving on top of it, crushing its body.

When it was finished, OP-intensify operation time ended, she started panting heavily exhausted of energy to the point of fainting she was able to recover and see the damaged she cause, in the middle of the factory she saw the burning pile of scrap that remains of the horde before laughing, which started as a chuckle then going to full blown maniacal laughter.

She did it, she showed those cowards she considered friends that she beat them, she can't wait to see the looks on there faces as she crushes them underneath her AC's foot-

Her thoughts were interrupted again as she heard the sound of a weapon being discharged, quickly moving to the side she saw that a part of the To was still able to function, she pulled out her battle rifle and started to boost towards the remains at a leisurely pace, dodging the occasional round from the barley functioning drone, when he she close to it, she knocked the cannon off and rammed the battle rifle into its one giant red eye before picking it up by the rifle and blasting a hole though it, destroying it.

She was about to start laughing again when she felt an explosion rocked the Factory, The explosion felt too big for any automated weapon to use and not a lot of mercenaries had access to ultimate weapons, thats when she realized that she forgot one little detail.

Looking were the To's round had impacted all her thoughts of living were out the window, the round had hit a massive stockpile of flammable material, in this case fuel tanks, normally this wouldn't be a problem but the fuel was in gas form and the drone she had crushed on the floor was right next to and was on fire, and the icing on the cake is that theres are four tanks that are holding kojima next to the fuel.

The explosion must have been the Round over penetrating the wall and hitting a nearby pile of explosives.

With no real way out in time, she accepted her fate, she wasn't proud oh what she had become or what she did in order to survive here, her eye looked towards a photo sitting on the bottom of the cockpit hud, a picture of her with her older sister and friends all smiling and looking genuinely happy.

"I'm sorry sis, I never got the chance to-" she paused, she had forgotten what she was trying to accomplish what her sister wanted, what her sister wanted her to become its very foggy but it began with becoming something good.

"Well, goodbye..." she said as if talking to her sister, as the factory was engulfed by the combined forces of energy and fire, Time seemed to slow as the fires were just a few inches close to her AC before saying one last word.

"...Neptune"

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **I will post the AC's specs next chapter, But yeah a bit cheesy but hey i'm working on this at 4AM but anyway i will update Peacemaker soon and get going on those other Crossovers**

 **Not sure if I'll add any OCs yet but if you want to** **suggest anything feel free to do so** **and as always feedback is appreciated, so don't forget to review Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers and welcome back to the fic and now to answer a few question:**

 **Sekai -The World: Nepgear will have three different personalities in this story with one being a very rare occurrence and the other two will be a constant switch (her mercenary personality and her regular hyperdimension personality) i don't plan on making her too OOC either, also i wanted the summary to be a bit vague on what was happening so readers wouldn't know what to expect.**

 **I was able to play ACVD again to build her AC as well so here is the build:**

 **Name: Fioletowy (polish for Purple but for some reason becomes violet if you go from polish to english)**

 **Generation: Custom 5th**

 **Color: Lilac Mk2**

 **main: Black**

 **sub 1: purplish pink**

 **Sub 2: Pale blue**

 **glow: Dark Blue**

 **Cockpit HUD: a mix of armored core 3's and 5's**

 **Type: Hi Mbl, Hi Def Medium Bipedal**

 **Head: KAGARIBI mdl.1**

 **Core: CB-209**

 **Arms: Ar-M-W52/L**

 **Legs: Le2M-T-W30**

 **Fcs: FA-215**

 **Generator: MAKIBASHIRA mdl.3**

 **Booster: BA-309**

 **Recon Unit: ASATORI mdl.2**

 **R Arm Unit: ARAGANE mdl.2**

 **L Arm Unit: AM/SHA-207**

 **Shoulder Unit: SL/CWA-336**

 **R Bay Unit: AM/SEA-212**

 **L Bay Unit: Au-B-A04**

 **Unknown tech: OB-INTENSIFY & ?**

 **I wanted the AC to be a reflection on her moves and abilities in hyperdimesnion and now with the story!**

 **I do not own armored core or hyperdimension, I own only the story.**

 **Edit: some things that were rushed and the the parenthesis thing i put near the end we altered**

* * *

Chapter 2: unknown times

She was in a dark room she couldn't remember how long it had been since she was thrown in her but one things for certain:

"He" will pay for everything he did to her if she ever got out.

He had caused so much pain, every time he started an experiment all she could feel was pain, sometimes it lasted for weeks at a given time.

She was held in a machine that was attached to the wall were a series of tubes were going into various parts of her body.

He didn't leave a single part of her body unscathed from his sick experiments, he removed what he thought was interesting without a hint of remorse.

But today was a very "special day" because today was the day he would wipe her very identity clean, by removing her memories and changing her appearance to make her his pawn.

 _And she couldn't do anything._

The room started up, and mechanical arms started to come out of the walls with various tools attached to them moving slowly towards her.

She wasn't surprised, she had long since given up hope of escaping, returning home to see her sister and friends again, in some twisted way she had accepted her fate.

Thats when the arms were just inches away from her, just grazing her skin when everything faded to black.

* * *

Nepgear woke up covered in sweat and would've shot straight up if she wasn't feeling a huge amount of pain all over her body at the moment. she had to wait for the pain to dull a little to see that she was still in the cockpit of her AC, except that the power was out and that she wasn't dead.

She didn't bother questioning how she survived the explosion, seeing no point to it since she's seen much more unbelievable stuff happen before, she had to assess her situation further, so the first place she started on was her body.

She looked to the cockpit screen, seeing her reflection in it, she was wearing a black pilot suit with pink highlights and a some blue lights on her thighs, shoulders, and upper chest and back, she had some light scarring on her face but it was only visible if someone more closer look, the only real thing that stood out the most was the eyepatch over her left eye, it was black with blue highlights around the edges.

The reason why she had it on was because she lost it in those experiments, replaced with a cybernetic eye that looked anything but natural (Saito's eye from ghost in the shell but blue instead).

Those experiments had changed so much of her appearance, internally and externally that she wondered if she'll ever get to be her old self each time she looked in the mirror, she noticed that she was bleeding from the forehead, thats when she remembered that she hit her head pretty hard when that To-605A had rammed Fioletowy.

Nepgear went and opened a compartment on the left side of the cockpit, revealing a small first aid kit, opening it up she applied dressing to her forehead and wrapped it in bandages to keep it from getting infected, with her head dealt with she looked over the rest of her body only to see minor injuries that would heal on their own, so she put the first aid kit back.

Now to see how everything looked outside, she grabbed the weapons that she put her life on every time she left Fioletowy, a small laser pistol and a plasma sword, both were in the same colors as her suit, putting the pistol in her holster on her left thigh and attaching the sword to her suits belt, she put her pilot helmet on incase the air was too polluted to breath in.

With all of her equipment on, Nepgear reached for a red handle on the right side of the cockpit and pulled, opening the hatch that was above her, she climbed through it only to be blinded by the intense light outside.

When her vision cleared up she was surprised to not see a destroyed munitions factory in the middle of a wasteland, but a lush green flatlands with birds flying and a clear blue sky and sun.

She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, with the way the world was there was no possible way that there was a place that was untouched from the never-ending war.

Nepgear didn't remove her helmet, not completely trusting her eyes, thinking that her eyes were messed up from the concussion she jumped down from the top of her AC and backed up to get a better look at the external damage.

What she saw was that the left arm was completely trashed, the head was about ready to fall apart any second, and a booster was fried, mentally sighing she looked over the other parts of Fioletowy, seeing nothing too serious like minor gashes and scorch marks in various places that a simple weld would fix.

But then she remembered that the power was off when she woke up, caused her to panic, running to the back of Fioletowy and opening the hatch to the generator, she crawled in to see that some internal parts were just knocked out of place, most likely from the explosion, she went to the heart of the core and found that the only problem was that the power source's containment compartment was shattered, Nepgear wouldn't be able to power Fioletowy until it was fixed so she decided to bring it with, the power source was too important both practically and sentimentally.

Because it was a CPU crystal, a small Power button symbol encased in a purple crystal.

'Who would've thought CPU's and Candidates are born with a crystal inside them that allows them to use HDD' Nepgear thought.

It was another part of her that was taken by that man, if he could still be called that, but fortunately she was able to grab it when she escaped.

Seeing how the AC wasn't going anywhere Nepgear had to abandon Fioletowy until she could get the required materials to fix it.

Nepgear put the crystal in a side pouch just under her holster and got out of the AC.

In order for her to do anything she needed to get the lay of the land so she headed off in a random direction, but before she went she made sure to put down a beacon that would allow her to get back to Fioletowy.

And thus her adventure in this unknown land had begun.

* * *

 **DONE Jez-uz it took awhile**

 **So yeah Nepgear doesn't have HDD in this story and she was experimented on since anything that ends up in the armored core universe is bound to go through a lot of crap in some form or another. Her pilot suit is a bodysuit with some armored bits that are scattered about the suit (thighs, shoulder and neck area) and her helmet is a similar design to the advanced suit (and/or elite) from dead space 2 but less bulkier looking and has a more sleeker design.**

 **Any who see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement:**

 **Hello everyone currently reading armoredimension neptunia, I wanted to make a bit of an announcement regarding the story, and no i don't plan on abandoning the story either, i will continue to write it but i wanted to tell you all why its taking so long.**

 **One of the biggest reasons is because, well i didn't have much of a plan when making this, it just came to me at night and i when i found out nobody ever did a crossover with these two franchises, so it was a story that came up randomly, so in other words i didn't have a plan.**

 **Now i'm currently playing every armored core game and hyper dimension game that i currently own for inspiration and ideas to apply to the story.**

 **Along with that, there are other reasons as to why its taking so long as well, my health hasn't really been good for awhile (its not life threatening i assure you) but its been preventing me from doing anything and for awhile my laptops charger got messed up so i had no way of writing during those times either but thankfully i resolved that issue.**

 **Again i am not abandoning this story its just taking me awhile to create a plan to follow along with a good plot.**

 **I also wanted to thank everyone who's supporting, following, and those that took there time to review the story as well.**

 **Courier47: thank you for pointing out those errors, i'll get to them when i can and i hope to you'll like whats to come.**

 **So thank you for being patient with this, and i promise you i am writing the third chapter right now i'd say its about 30% there (yes its taking me that long to get something together), and theres also my other story that i have to take into consideration.**

 **See you next time! - J1killer2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey…i'm back but i don't have any good news for ya so here you go.**

 **I'm here to simply say i'm no longer interested in writing this story, but here are the reasons why i wasn't writing this story.**

 **One of the biggest was fear, at the time everyone was watching the election and it was either the world would blow up or some other crazy crap would have happened and i was way too focused on that and afraid that i forgot about writing but now that its going somewhere i would probably have time to write this again right?**

 **well heres where i'll start saying why i don't care for this story, so most of it was i jumped a bit too early into writing multiple stories at once and i couldn't think about both that much, my other reasons are, i don't feel satisfied with it, i'm more interested in my other story, and i have to start looking for a job.**

 **Now you can either think these are reason or excuses for all i care but i'm done with this story and i will be going back to writing my R &C story later, and if someone out there still kinda cares about this story you can adopt it if you want, so sorry for not doing anything but i'm done with this so bye.**


End file.
